MrSosuke can Moo Can You? IDK
by Rukuya
Summary: Oh, The Wonderful Things Mr.Sosuke can do! He's able to imitate readers and read, read, read! I suck at summaries. CrackFic! No Flaming!


**Mr. Sosuke can Moo! Can You? (IDK)**

**By: ByaRukifan**

**Orginal Story Idea: Mr.Brown can Moo. Can You? By Dr.Suess.**

**Note: I Do Not own Bleach (sob) or anything else.**

**NO FLAMING!**

* * *

(Somewhere in the Human World)

Narrator: Oh, Teh wonderful things Mr.Sosuke can do! He can go like a cow. He can go Moo Moo!

Aizen: (skipping through a field of flowers) Moo! Moo!

Narrator: Mr.Sosuke can do it. How about you?

Ulquiorra: (just saw Aizen skip by while "Mooing") What the Hell?

(In a prairie)

Narrator: He can go like a bee. Mr.Sosuke can…

Aizen: (is jumping up in the air repeatedly flapping his arms, trying to fly) BUZZ!

Narrator: How about you? Can you…

Aizen: (still trying to fly) BUZZ! BUZZ!

Grimmjow: (looking at Aizen)….Are you okay?

(In a House…Somewhere)

Narrator: He can go like a cork…

Aizen: (running in circles) Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Ichigo: (sees Aizen) What the hell?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!

(On a farm)

Narrator: He can go like horse feet.

Aizen: (running along side a horse screaming…) KLOPP! KLOPP! KLOPP!

Chad: (Was feeding a baby goat, but was side tracked by Aizen)…

(In another House)

Narrator: He can go EEK EEK like a squeaky shoe.

Aizen: (is standing still with a shoe on his head) EEK! EEK!

Kisuke: (is standing beside Aizen with a shoe on his head, just like Aizen) You do this to!? YAY!

(In a field)

Narrator: He can go like a rooster…

Aizen: (is jumping up and down yelling…) COCKA DOODLE DOO!!!

(Rangiku and Gin are watching Aizen acting like a rooster)

Rangiku: Haven't you ever tried to give him medication or something?

Gin: Yeah…It didn't work…

Narrator: He can go like an owl…

Aizen: (just chased a cat up a tree) HOO! HOO! HOO! HOO!

Yourichi: (in cat form…in the tree) Get away from, you perv!

Narrator: Eek Eek Eek Eek. Cock a doodle doo. Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo. How about you?

Ulquiorra: …

(In Another House)

Narrator: He can go like the rain…

Aizen: (standing under falling water) Dibble! Dibble! Dibble! Dopp! Dibble! Dibble! Dibble! Dibble! Dopp! Dopp! Dopp!

Byakuya: (walks into the room, and sees Aizen) What the…GET OUT OF MY SHOWER!!!

(At a train station)

Narrator: He can go like a train…

Aizen: (is sitting on top of a train) CHOO! CHOO! CHOO! CHOO!!!

Narrator: Oh, the wonderful things Mr.Sosuke can do! Moo Moo. Buzz Buzz. Pop Pop Pop. Eek Eek. Hoo Hoo. Klopp Klopp Klopp. Dibble Dibble. Dopp Dopp. Cock a Doodle Doo. Mr.Sosuke can do it. How about you?

Ulquiorra: Why would I want to…

Narrator: Mr. Sosuke can,

Aizen: (cups his hands around his mouth) Whisper, Whisper.

Narrator: …very soft, very hight…like the soft, soft whisper of a hell butterfly.

Ulquiorra: …

Narrator: Maybe YOU can, too. I think you should try.

Ulquiorra: Hell no.

(At a School)

Narrator: He can go like a horn…

Aizen: (running down the hallways throwing confetti) BLURP! BLURP! BLURP! BLURP!

Teacher: (yells down the hallway to Aizen) Sir, I think you should leave!...Call Me.

Narrator: He can go like a big cat drinking…

Aizen: (is drinking milk out of a bowl beside a cat) SLURP! SLURP! SLURP!

Yourichi: (in cat form) (stops drinking the milk) Are you calling me fat!?

Narrator: He can go like a clock.

Aizen: (standing next to a clock) Tick….Tock!

Orihime: Umm..would you kindly leave…

Aizen: (runs into the closet)

Narrator: He can go like a hand on a door…

Aizen: (from inside the small closet) KNOCK! KNOCK!

Orihime: (from outside) Aizen would you please come out of the closet.

Aizen: (from inside the closet) TICK TOCK! TICK TOCK! KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!

(In another House)

Narrator: Oh, the wonder things Mr.Sosuke can do! Blurp. Blurp. Slurp. Slurp. Cock a doodle doo. Knock Knock. And HOO HOO HOO. He can even,

Aizen: (is scrambling eggs) SIZZLE! SIZZLE!

Narrator: He can even do that, too, like an egg in a frying pan. How about you?

Ichigo: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!

(In a Jungle)

Narrator: Mr.Sosuke is smart, as smart as they come! He can do a hippopotamus chewing gum!

Aizen: GRUM! GRUM! GRUM! GRUM! GRUM! GRUM! GRUM!

Yourichi: (in cat form) Hippopo- What is with you people!? Leave me alone!!! (runs off angrily)

Narrator: Mr.Sosuke is so smart. He can even do this! He can even make a noise like a goldfish kill!

Aizen: (as people pass by a bush he pops up from it.) PIP!

(In a city park)

Aizen: BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Narrator: Mr.Sosuke is a wonder!

Aizen: BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Narrator: Mr.Sosuke makes thunder! He makes lightning!

Aizen: (is rolling around in the dirt) SPLATT! SPLATT! SPLATT!

Narrator: And it's very, very hard to make a noise like that.

Narrator: Oh, The wonderful things Mr.Sosuke can do! Moo Moo. Buzz Buzz. Pop Pop Pop. Eek Eek. Hoo Hoo. Klopp Klopp Klopp. Dibble Dibble. Dopp Dopp. Cock a Doodle Doo. Grum Grum Grum Grum. Choo Choo Choo. Boom Boom. Splatt Splatt. Tick Tick Tock. Sizzle Sizzle. Blurp Blurp. Knock Knock Knock. A slurp and a whisper and a fish kiss, too. Mr.Sosuke can do it. How about YOU?

Ulquiorra: …IDK.

END ONESHOT!!!

* * *

**Wow. I think I broke Aizen.**

**Oops. Heh Heh Heh.**

_Yourichi: What about me?_

**Oh yeah…Sorry didn't mean to hurt your feelings.**

_Yourichi: Apology Accepted. What about Kisuke?_

**What's there to apologize for about him?**

_Kisuke: I wasn't lying when I said I did the shoe thing._

_Yourichi: …_

**Oh and to All you readers…Aizen never did call that Teacher. Soon after she figured out he wasn't going to call, she went to Hollywood and became a famous actress.**

_Bleach Cast: …Wtf…._

_Audience: …Okay…._

**Well. Read and Review! No Flaming!**

**BAI BAI!**


End file.
